


Meeting the Savior

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Gods, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron meets the human girl who calmed the God of Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Savior

Fuck his life.  Fuck it all, Megatron thought as he laid under a fallen tree.  Bombrush and the Council would have a field day with this.  
  
And this was all because he didn't want to be beaten by Golden Boy and the Old Dusty Relic to see the girl that had stopped Bloodshed's rampage.  Damn it, he should have gone with Eclipse when he had the chance.  
  
God damn fucking rock and stupid cliff and fucking other hard rock.  Now he was stuck with a sprained ankle and he had no way to get back without waiting for his body to heal.  Changing into his real form was out of the question.  If rumor went around about some powerful warrior with God like attire and a sprained ankle in the girl's village, he'd not only piss off everyone, including Bloodshed, but be the laughing stock of the god realm!  
  
Fuck!  
  
Okay... calm down.  Megatron breathed in as he resisted the urge to spread out his panther legs.  His god powers would heal him.  Then he would just limp home and pretend it was a simple training accident.  That's all.  No need for-  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Fuck, what did he deserve after- Oh shit.  
  
He looked up to see a young human woman staring at him, a small basket of herbs having fallen to her side.  It would have been normal for most females to run at the sight of a giant grey panther.  And he'd probably just have to hide if she called for hunters.  
  
But not this woman.  Of all females... Unicron was probably laughing at him right now.  It was the young woman who had shown compassion to Bombrush's son, the God of Wrath.  She was literally mankind's savior.  
  
To be quite honest, when he had first heard of her, he did not think that someone like this would have been able to calm Bloodshed's rage and stop the boy from going on a planet wide genocide of humanity.  
  
Maybe he had the wrong female.  Sure, she was nice and all, but surely the one who placated the God of Wrath had to have been more... something than this plain child.  
  
"Oh no... oh no."  
  
Poor thing was ready to piss herself.  Crap, last thing that needed to go around was that a giant grey panther had scared the poor girl.  He may have been the God of Death, but even he didn't stand the best of chances against the wrath of the God of Wrath (hence, the namesake!)  
  
Quickly thinking, he did the only other thing he could think of.  Act cute.  
  
Hunching over, he whined and tried to appear less intimidating and more pitiful.  Damn his image, he didn't need the village or Bloodshed to come down on his head!  
  
The young woman blinked for a moment.  When it was obvious that he wasn't going to attack her, she slowly stepped forward a few steps to figure out why.  He made sure, though wincing a bit, to have his sprained ankle visible to her.  
  
"Oh Primus, did you hurt yourself?" she said gently, almost as if she were talking to an infant.  
  
...Just how gullible was this girl?  What, would she come over to rub his tummy if he turned over for her?  No wonder she was so open and caring to Bloodshed.  Poor girl was probably brain damaged or something-  
  
"Maybe I should get my brother.  He told me to come get him if I saw a wild animal in need.  But he's rebuilding the roof..." The girl looked back and forth between him and behind her to where he could imagine the village to be, "And he might just kill you to spare you a long and painful death..."  
  
Megatron was actually quite surprised.  This girl was a lot smarter than she let on.  So what was she going to do now?  Leave him to die out here?  Or get her brother to do something about this wild animal laying here in the forest?  He doubt she'd be brave enough to-  
  
"There, there, I'm not going to hurt you.  Let me just see-"  
  
He nearly backpedaled when she suddenly appeared in front of him.  Primus, he had almost ripped her throat out!  What the fuck was she-?  
  
"Your ankle's swollen.  I think I picked something that can stopped the swelling."  
  
In rapt attention, the God of Death watched as the young human gentle began tending to his sprained ankle.  With almost no disregard for her life, she applied crushed herbs to his ankle, wet it, and then did her best to cover it with dirt and mud, completely ignorant of the fact that she was no more than two feet away from a large predator with the teeth and the jaw muscles to kill her in one bite.  
  
But he didn't do anything.  Not until she stepped back and rubbed her hands together did he look down at the wound.  It was feel much better now that he thought about it...  
  
"There... that should hopefully help you out.  Or give you a better chance to survive," she said as she looked him over, "I hope you're not migrating into our jungle.  I wouldn't want my brother or anyone to be hurt hunting with panthers in the jungle."  
  
She had no reason to worry.  The only jaguars hanging around her village was probably Bloodshed himself if what Bombrush had told him was correct about the boy watching her as of late.  
  
"Okay... I should.... go... my brother will be getting worried about me.  I... hope you'll do... okay... um... bye."  
  
With a blush on her face, she backed away and took her basket with her, never turning her back on him as she left the clearing and headed back home...  
  
Leaving Megatron to sit there pondering over the odd girl he had just be acquainted with for the past few minutes.  
  
Well... he most certainly hadn’t been expecting that.  But now he could see why Bloodshed was so enamored with her.  She was the exact opposite of everything he had believe humanity to be.   She was kind, compassionate... truly something rare in a world this cruel.  
  
He chuckled as he rested, waiting for his ankle to heal.  Well, he was certainly glad the God of Wrath had stumbled across this diamond in the rough.  Knowing the boy, and himself as well, Bloodshed wasn't going to let this girl go.  
  
No... it would be more a matter of time.  It would be a matter of time before he spirited the girl away to his own home and bed.  
  
Regardless, he was glad to have met the woman who had saved the world from total destruction.  Not his idealistic heroine, but a cute one none the less.  
  
One who was already claimed by the God of Wrath himself.


End file.
